


Brighter than the city lights

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: A birthday drabble for our beloved Sharpshooter, Lancey-Lance, our Loverboy!In which Keith brings Lance to Varadero Beach in Cuba and Lance thinks, that's already the best birthday present until he get's the real surprise <3





	Brighter than the city lights

**Author's Note:**

> I already uploaded this drabble on instagram on the 28th, so just in time for our baby boy's birthday! :)
> 
> I also made a collab with one of the sweetest persons I've ever met, the lovely @/celeste.renee26 on instagram! She writes, too and is such a lovely bean! If you want to see the picture she made, which was my reference for the drabble, please go and check it out, give her a like and a follow!! She deserves aaaaallll the loooveee!! <3<3<3
> 
> As always, please let me know, what you think about it and leave a kudos! <3

"This is the best birthday present ever! Like, EVER ever. Thank you so so much, babe!"

Lance's voice was full of excitement and joy as he grabbed Keith's chin and placed a wet smooch to his cheek. Keith felt his own lips curl into a fond smile.

“I’m glad you like it.” he chuckled.

“Babe! I don’t like it, I looove it!”

Lance’s smile was blinding, his freckles prominent on the cheeks and the bridge of his nose, now that the afternoon sun was shining upon them, turning the world into golden hues and making Lance’s skin glow in a rich bronze color. It made Keith’s heart swell with love and emotions for the beautiful boy beside him. They were dating for eight months now and Keith wanted to give him the birthday present he deserved. A trip to Cuba and to Varadero Beach, where he grew up. Lance had always told him about it and how much he’d missed it. 

And now they were walking along the shore, a light bounce in their steps and Kosmo strolling happily beside them. The beach was still packed with a lot of people. They were in the water, playing volleyball or just sitting in the sand, enjoying the last rays of sun. Keith let his gaze wander over the gentle waves rolling smoothly towards them, leaping at their feet, just to retreat again into the depths of the beautiful ocean right beside them. The blue of it reminding him of eyes so beautiful and capturing and he gave in the tug in his chest and turned his head towards the boy walking with him. But he couldn’t be prepared for the sight he witnessed the moment he laid his eyes on Lance’s. He was entranced by the clear and piercing blue of them, glinting in the sunlight, so full of joy. Keith’s heart skipped a beat and a comfortable heat started to spread in his chest, making him feel all soft and dizzy. Once again he was reminded of how lucky he was to have him in his life and be able to share wonderful moments like this with him.

Keith’s phone chimed and as he looked at the display, he saw a notification from Shiro. He stuffed it back into his pocket as Lance asked: “What’s up?”

“Just Shiro asking if we arrived safely.” Keith answered, smiling softly at him.

“You’re not answering? He’ll be worried if you don’t do it!”

“Nah, don’t worry. I’ll do it later, let’s first enjoy our walk.”

Lance gave him a questioning look but then he just shrugged and the stunning smile found its way again onto his lips, radiating that untamed happiness that made Keith’s heart flutter.

“Oh! Let me show you the place, where we took that picture when I was young.” Lance said, his eyes shining bright with excitement. Keith just laughed and nodded, letting himself being dragged along by his boyfriend towards the pier. As they rounded the pillars and got sight of an abandoned part of the beach, Lance stopped in his tracks, eyes growing wide and his jaw dropping in utter surprise. The reason for it wasn’t just the beauty of this place or the memories that hit him. 

It was the banner, saying “Happy Birthday, Lance!”

It was the big blanket spread on the sand, covered with his favorite food, snacks and drinks.

It was the balloons swaying softly in the light breeze coming from the ocean.

But most of all it was their friends, gathered all together beside the blanket, smiling bright at him and singing “Happy Birthday”. He heard Keith joining in and taking him by his hands towards the others, a blinding smile on his face.

They were all there. Shiro, Adam, Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran, even Matt and Romelle were there, too.

Lance was overwhelmed by feelings, washing over him in waves. 

“You… W-what are… you all doing here?” he asked after they’d finished singing. His voice wavered dangerously, thick with emotions and as his heart swelled and threatened to burst his chest open at any moment, he felt tears streaming down his face.

Tears of happiness, of joy and of love.

“We wouldn’t let this opportunity pass to celebrate your birthday together, buddy.” Hunk answered, a wide and soft smile on his lips as he came closer, wrapping his best friend up in his strong arms. The others joined in and they were all cuddled up in a big and tight group hug. Lance sought out for Keith’s gaze and as their eyes found each others, he saw the raw love in the dark pools of his indigo eyes, speckled with a galaxy of stars and Lance put his whole heart into his own look, as he mouthed ‘Thank you’.

They let go of each other and the next moment, Pidge was pushing Lance past the blanket to where a beautiful cake and gifts were neatly placed on a small table and yelled: “Time for cake and presents!”

They sat together as Lance was telling them shenanigans from his youth in Cuba, the others laughing heartily along with it. They shared the food and Lance gushed about all his favorites and how good it tasted. The hours passed in a rush and soon the sun was about to set, as Lance was sitting between Keith’s legs, back turned to him, leaning against his chest. With Keith’s arms around his middle, Lance felt cozy and warm as Coran was telling one of his childhood stories. He felt Keith shift a little behind him, leaning down and placing a small peck on his neck. He shivered slightly under the delicate touch and pressed his back closer to his boyfriends chest.

“Maybe we could go for a walk alone?” Keith whispered and anticipation bubbled up in Lance’s chest. They didn’t have time to themselves after the party started, while talking to their friends and having fun. They did seek out each other from time to time, smiling fond but they didn’t have time to share more than small pecks on their cheeks or lips. And so Lance stood up and excused them for a walk with Kosmo.

Hands intertwined, Kosmo trotting behind them, they walked along the shore and Keith couldn’t help but smile all along.

“So, are you enjoying your birthday so far?” he asked Lance.

“It’s GREAT! The greatest birthday I’ve ever spent, thanks to you, babe! Thank you so much!”

He stopped and placed a soft kiss to Keith’s cheek which still made him blush furiously and his heart flutter. Lance laughed heartily as he continued to walk, his feet digging into the still warm and soft sand under his bare feet with every step, holding on to Keith’s hand. As they reached the still the popular part of the beach, they stopped and sat down on the sand to appreciate the gorgeous sight of the sunset on the horizon and the beautiful change of colors. It seemed as if it was slowly sinking under the water’s surface. The moment was calm and serene and they just sat together, enjoying the company of each other. After the sun had set, they talked about the party and the others. Keith explained him, how he had planned this already weeks ago, booked the flights for all of their friends and Lance got that fond and loving smile on his face, cooing about the effort his boyfriend made to make him happy. Lance truly felt like the happiest boy on earth and placed a few pecks on Keith’s face, watching his face turn more and more red with each kiss until he ended up rolling around on his back in the sand, laughing hard at it. Keith just covered his face with his hands and groaned loud, a small pout on his lips. Eventually Lance calmed down again from his fit of laughter and Keith was drawing in the sand with his fingers. Lance sat up again and saw the shape of a heart in the sand. He reached down and took Keith’s hand in his own. He guided Keith’s finger through the sand and added their initials in the middle of the heart.

“Now it’s perfect.” he said, a fond smile on his lips as he captured Keith’s in a soft and lingering kiss.

They stayed for a few more minutes and eventually continued their walk, Kosmo always following them. Lance talked a lot about his hometown and how he grew up, spending almost every day on the beach, his mother having the worst time to get him back home every evening. 

Suddenly Lance pointed to the far horizon, over the ocean and called: “Babe, look! There are the city lights! Isn’t it beautiful?”

But Keith didn’t pay any attention to the city lights because he was looking at something brighter and more gorgeous than that. 

He was captured by the smooth skin of his boyfriend, glowing in the moonlight.

The sparkling blues of his eyes, reflecting the lights he’d just discovered.

And the genuine and blinding smile in his soft lips.

Lance turned to him and was struck by Keith’s gaze. His eyes were staring right at him, love and desire plain in them, gaze piercing and it went straight through his whole body, sending electricity buzzing through his veins. His heartbeat increased and he felt it thumping heavily in his chest and throat as he swallowed around it. Keith pulled him closer by his hands, slowly closing his arms around Lance’s waist. A shiver ran down Lance’s spine at the soft touch. Breathing was hard in this moment and he thanked Keith internally for holding him because he was starting to feel dizzy. His eyes were blown wide and his mouth slightly agape. Lance felt Keith’s breath hot on his lips, as he moved closer but suddenly he stopped. Lance felt like his chest was about to burst open at any moment, his heart still racing, anticipation bubbling up inside of him.

Keith sighed and said: “YOU are beautiful. I love you, Lance!”

And before Lance could process what Keith had said, he felt his full lips in his own. He adjusted the angle a little and they slotted together like they were made for each other. Keith kissed him as if there was no tomorrow, softly but full of want and slowly realization hit Lance, as his words trickled into his mind. His heart made a jump and he felt like he was soaring. 

Floating through the air, feeling lightheaded.

His heart felt full.

Full of happiness and full of love for the boy he was kissing.

Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and Keith’s hand reached up, threading his finger into the soft hair at his nape.

As they parted, they were both gasping for air and looking at each other with lovestruck gazes. Lance’s lips slowly curled into a fond smile as he whispered:

“I love you, too mi amor.”

Keith smiled lopsided at him and leaned closer, nuzzling Lance’s cheek. They just stood there and savored the moment in their own personal bubble, soaking in the scent of each other and feeling safe and cozy, before they went back to join the party and their friends again.


End file.
